


神与火

by Aredhel_M



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_M/pseuds/Aredhel_M
Summary: 在那金色阳光照耀着的小径之上，酒神驾车而来。他为扎格柔丝带来一则讯息，命运女神安排阿基琉斯在这趟旅途中重获新生。
Relationships: Achilles & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Ares/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 1





	神与火

通常情况下，在王子累日不断的征战冒险中，休息绝非寻常之举。  
而在这里，连续几个晚上，阿基琉斯在泉水边守着他，说不清是在等他醒来还是死去。也许后者更好，阿基琉斯想，在睡梦中死去，修普诺斯会在表单上发现王子这次归来的原因出自他的祝福。  
他割断长袍饰带——阿波罗喜欢将它以恩宠的形式赐给祭祀，作为通神的象征，也让他们在意识中沟通，而阿基琉斯不需要这么做。王子佩戴着他赠与的护腕，他外出时，阿基琉斯能感觉到扎格柔丝渴血的战意。也许有一部分并不属于他本人。和他年轻时不一样，王子学习战士的技艺，却并不渴求荣誉。  
他将神赐的布匹沾湿，缠在王子的伤口上。那些液体不是神明金色的血，只是一种普通的红，凡人的血，然而挥发到空气中却化为点点金光。光芒从他的身体里流泻。  
在这个泉水叮咚、泛着淡绿色荧光的宁静房间里，扎格柔丝合眼长眠，有那么几次，阿基琉斯听到从他身体内部传来的响声，他疑惑了一会儿，俯身倾听，那状似心脏跳动的声音逐渐低弱下去，被源源涌出的泉水声淹没。他守着他，心想，要是当初能这么守着帕特洛克罗斯就好了。但那念想只是一瞬，过后他全然忘却，因为王子微微睁开了眼。那双红绿异瞳不论在何时看来都十分怪异，而在此地不同，象征死亡的红瞳里血色黯淡了，那只代表生命的绿眸则和整座房间一起生动鲜活起来。

扎格柔丝说，我睡了多久？本能地去摸他的剑。  
阿基琉斯按住他，轻声说，安心躺着。这里什么也没有。  
于是王子信赖地合上了眼，呼吸比昏睡时平稳绵长，当阿基琉斯以为他睡着时，王子只是微微眯着眼看他。  
“你走开太久，父王会不会到处找你？”  
“我请了假，别担心。”阿基琉斯说。  
王子笑了。“多么仁慈啊……”他叹道。  
而后，他动了动手腕，似乎是想坐起来，但这次尝试最终在汩汩泉水的轻吟声中失败了。它们让王子想起俄尔普斯的弦琴，也是这么拖长了调子，涌出悲伤的音符。他曾经问他，你为什么要回头呢？悲剧降临在他们之中，先挑中了欧律狄刻，后又蛊惑了俄尔普斯，似乎是他必须回头、别无选择，扎格柔丝知道他看见的是自己的命运。

阿基琉斯感到地面轻微的震动，这让他不安，但多年在地狱当差早已消磨了他战士的警觉，反倒是扎格柔丝首先拾剑起身，艰难地平稳住自己的身子，王子轻声道，有异动。  
四周石壁咔咔作响，裂开数道一指宽的缝隙，幽绿色的灵光却更明亮了，阿基琉斯转到王子背面，危险让扎格柔丝从将死的混沌中彻底清醒过来。泉水房间的三面围墙瞬间碎裂，暗灵和女妖鱼贯而入，王子心脏痛的厉害，却本能地动了起来，剑与矛快如一阵风，阿基琉斯打得更快更狠，清理完自己前方的敌人后扭头去帮王子，而王子却被高大的暗灵捏在手心。他的长矛一阵颤抖，王子挖出了暗灵的眼睛，妖物愤怒而痛苦地怒吼，丢开王子，阿基琉斯一枪命中，长矛穿过一阵灰黑的烟雾重新回到他的手上。  
扎格柔丝咳嗽了两声，面上却泛起一阵异样的潮红。他捡起浸泡在泉水中打落的剑，阿基琉斯看到那剑散发着红光。阿瑞斯……他想到，竟以这种方式唤醒了扎格柔丝。  
“你觉得怎样？”阿基琉斯问道。王子摇摇头，说不出话来，浑身散发着一股樱桃般柔软的色泽，像是被血洗过，阿瑞斯的祝福如他本人一样富有倾略性，置于王子身体之中有如一把利剑。他从来没有喜欢过这位神灵，即便在生前阿基琉斯就是阿瑞斯行走在人间的代言人，他也没有真正爱戴过他。  
在他们的身上，阿瑞斯看到战争的一体两面，似乎死亡的残酷可以用永恒的荣光蛊惑了，因而才有那么多愚昧的凡人为了他而献出自己的生命。他的光辉是由愚人的鲜血垒砌而成的，其中也包括阿基琉斯的血。

不久之后，那股奇异的剧痛在他身体里平息下来，但比起痊愈，那感觉更像是潜伏在水面下的矛丛，它们伺机而动，绝不会温柔地给他致命一击。饶是扎格柔丝一向对神明的祝福来者不拒，阿瑞斯的那一份，他却总要斟酌许久。  
但他还是接受了，因为阿基琉斯陪在他身边。  
“我好多了。”他答道，“你是怎么找到我的？”  
“档案库丢了一份文件，你父亲派我前去至福乐土寻找线索。塔纳托斯路过时告诉我你在这里。”  
王子似乎笑了一下，阿基琉斯说不准，他似乎不再能像以前那样一眼就知道扎格柔丝在想什么。他长大了，有了自己的心事，而这心事只属于他一人。  
“看起来我们有很多事情要忙了。”扎格柔丝摇摇头。

两人通过地狱犬把守的最后一道大门，来到地面。诸神照旧在扎格柔丝光临的日子大肆宴饮。  
起先，宙斯也曾降临，不过他们只来得及碰了碰雪做的酒杯，王子就得到了死亡的召唤。  
有阿瑞斯在场的时候，王子能停留得更久一些，死亡之河引渡的亡魂太多，要再等一等，才能轮到他。他对此说不上来是感激还是憎恨，也许二者兼而有之，与阿瑞斯本人带给他的感觉如出一辙。阿瑞斯笑说他没有活过，只能靠流血和死亡来体会凡人活着的感觉，久而久之，王子自己也琢磨出这一点，却发现他的命运早已被战争之神说尽了。  
这是他的宿命。自阿瑞斯从众神之父那儿为他求情，祈求神父夺走他珍贵的、凡人的生命，同时把那无解而残酷的神的生命赐给他。由此，他诞生了，出生以来就已经淌过一遭冥河之水的死亡的儿子，双脚的烈火因战争之神的一吻而不灭地燃烧起来。他注定要战斗，注定是阿瑞斯的另一个完美祭品，就和阿基琉斯曾经有过的那份生命一样。

对于神明的一切，扎格柔丝都无法拒绝，因此当阿瑞斯的性器插在王子体内时，扎格柔丝总是被那滚烫的东西撑得流泪。战神的身体热得像地狱，他们交叠在一处律动，掀起红浪的潮，里里外外起伏、翻涌，滚烫得像一种刑罚。而泪水和呻吟却和冥府一样是冷的，冷得似乎可以穿透那灼人的情欲抵达永恒虚无的另一端。在那里，他们超越了永恒，抵达凡人有死的生命，阿瑞斯说，你为什么哭。王子闭上眼，狠狠咬住战神的肩膀，出乎意料的是，那伤痕累累的臂膀仍温热柔软，叫王子的牙齿陷入其中，绽裂的皮肉里涌出金色的血。阿瑞斯被他的啃咬痛得低呼，顿了一下，随后肏的更深更狠，王子冰凉的泪打在战神赤裸的肩膀上，顺着凹陷起伏的脊背下流，是泪，但更像是人间的雨水。阿瑞斯咬住他的耳朵，认真而不解地问道，扎格柔丝，你为什么恨我。

\--  
王子从过去的记忆里回过神来。就像很多出神的时刻，彼端与此岸的距离变得模糊，如果一个人能毫无障碍地神游到别处，那么他究竟在哪，也变得不可探寻了。  
这一次欢宴，相遇的时间似乎被拉长，酒杯空了三盏，河水依旧不见踪影，于是他去找阿基琉斯，告诉他自己想说的。这只不过是一次普通的胜利和失败，他的经历开始变得有重复性，继而乏味。  
但他可能会记住这一次，因为他是和阿基琉斯一起来的。  
在地府诸多景象中，王子最喜欢至福乐土，虽然它的安宁死气沉沉，但至少不必担心每走一步都会有烫伤的危险。  
即便他熟识岩浆与火，太阳也是全然陌生的存在。在那金色阳光照耀着的小径之上，酒神驾车而来。他为扎格柔丝带来一则讯息，命运女神安排阿基琉斯在这趟旅途中重获新生。  
扎格柔丝偷偷看一眼阿基琉斯，想了想说，那他能去奥林匹斯山上，和你们一样来去自如吗？  
他是宙斯所喜爱的，狄奥尼索斯回答道，我认为他可以选择。  
扎格柔丝点点头，答道，这确是一项殊荣，不过也是他应得的。

他在宴会长桌的尽头找到阿基琉斯，后者对人间的欢宴感到新奇。见他来了，阿基琉斯说，我有五百年没有来过这里。五百年前，是你父亲亲自领我来。  
我见过你，王子说，你在队列末尾，寻找什么。  
阿基琉斯笑了。你说，帕特洛克罗斯不在这里。

只有一个帕特洛克罗斯。王子想。他突然安静下来，目光投向遥远山脉解封的河流。河流上飘着浮冰，闪亮的，散发的光和冥府的幽光有着截然不同的质地。  
上一次见到帕特洛克罗斯，他和以往一样在至福乐土的角落里沉思。风见了他都绕道而行，否则就会沉到泥土中，再也飞不起来。  
扎格柔丝上去打招呼，问他在想什么。  
对方有些厌倦，显露出一点不耐烦的征兆，王子暗暗笑了，把偷来的契约拿给他看。  
帕特洛克罗斯终于变了脸色，目光反复在王子和文件之间盘旋，最后问道，为什么要这么做？  
扎格柔丝不打算告诉他真相，于是说，“乐于助人的冥王之子偶尔会帮助朋友做一些小事。”  
“如果你愿意，我想我们可以借用卡戎的船把你送到地面上。”他解释道，“不过你可能会忘掉回忆，转生成别的人，这也有一定几率。假如你死了，就又都会想起来。”  
帕特洛克罗斯打断了他，“谢谢你，让我考虑一下吧。”  
王子耸耸肩，“没问题，希望下次见到你时你已经做好了决定。”坏处就是行政厅的管理员要为丢失的文件忙上一阵了。是谁来着？这个十年好像是阿基琉斯。  
想到这里，扎格柔丝心情不错，多喝了几杯。

赫尔墨斯是最后一个到场的。他知道自己来得迟了，做好了接受残羹冷炙的准备，但没想到长桌上全是金灿灿的马鹿，上好的牛腿骨，今日的贡品比以往数月加起来的还要多。狄俄尼索斯告诉他这是因为人间在打仗，阿基琉斯摇了摇头。扎格柔丝问，凡人祈愿，真的有用吗？  
酒神哈哈大笑。一半一半，他说，他们总是要得太多，我们只能满足其中一小部分。那些永恒驰骋的骏马、满是黄金的异土只不过是劝诱他们向我们祷告的美景，就像凡人永远也抵达不了奥林匹斯山。

阿基琉斯露出向往的神情，于是扎格柔丝让他讲讲生前的记忆。阿基琉斯没有拒绝，讲起了他曾经熟悉的赛会，和赛会上的那些年轻人。他们饮酒高歌，醉时比武，似乎全然不知死之将至。他们之中，属阿基琉斯最耀眼，王子想到，他是众人之中最接近神明的存在，也因此他的生命并不属于自己。  
你为什么要去特洛伊呢？王子问道，就像那时他问俄尔普斯为何回头。他隐约有答案，那就是命运像某种看不见摸不着，但的确高悬头顶的达摩克利斯之剑，无人能逃脱，无人甚至应当为此而愤怒。  
阿基琉斯的回答听起来模棱两可，他似乎也并不知道为什么，像是一种玄秘的感召。

王子和阿基琉斯碰了碰杯，第二杯酒还没入喉，冥河就已攀至希腊最高的山峰，席卷了王子的脚踝。阿基琉斯也一样身处其中，诸神从宴会上回眸望他们，似乎并不打算施以援手。  
死亡让阿基琉斯感到新鲜。扎格柔丝曾对他详细描述过死时一瞬间身体崩裂的痛苦，而阿基琉斯也许也曾有过，但他已经忘记了。神死时更加痛苦，他是这么听说的。当他原样询问扎格柔丝时，王子挠挠脑袋，坦诚地告诉他，他并不知道。也是，他没有作为凡人活过。

接下来的几次出行，阿基琉斯不再有意教授武器的使用技巧，而是把王子当做一个战友。当他们靠背御敌、一齐投出长矛，扎格柔丝回头看了一眼，发现阿基琉斯做了同样的动作。冥河的水洗去他们身上的血污。幽暗灵魂散发脆弱的光辉，仿佛它一消失，整座宫殿就会崩塌——这就是塔尔塔罗斯带给他的感受。扎格柔丝说，“上一次我被冥河带走，仿佛是作为一个凡人死去。”

在这里，死亡只是他们所学习的一门功课，就和刀剑的格斗技巧一样。战争的技艺，死亡的技艺，阿基琉斯曾是个中翘楚，但他谈论死亡时总是很谨慎，王子认为这是他身上凡人的那部分。但阿基琉斯早已成神，虽然他实质上被困在这里，无法随心所欲，就像奥林匹斯山上那些神明一样。他们对自己格外优待。  
“凡人的一切总是短暂的，”阿基琉斯说，“但他们所经历的也因此更加刻骨铭心。”  
王子看着他，阿基琉斯的脸隐没在阴影里。他用温和谨慎的话语把自己藏了起来。扎格柔丝知道有一种人总会这么说话，总会顾及所有、旁人的感受，于是他说，“假如做我的老师让你觉得疲惫，你可以停下来。”  
而阿基琉斯惊讶地看了他一眼。  
“怎么会？”他笑着答道，“你是所有老师都希望有一个的那种学生。你比我更加出色，孩子。”

停一停，他想到，于是阿基琉斯与他在水仙花平原的泉水厅休息。在这里，房间的温度比任何一处泉水所在地都要温凉，泉水更清冽、休憩更甘美，也许是因为外面格外炎热的缘故。  
扎格柔丝躺在石床上，周身被泉水环绕。他睁开双眼打量四周。安静的、碧绿的，阿基琉斯的眼睛。很奇怪，他的老师以希腊最英勇的战士闻名，但他始终只见过他沉稳冷静的一面，比起战士，他所认识的阿基琉斯似乎天生就适合做导师。他想，怎么会是这样呢？人有没有可能爱上另一个人完整的生命？他是在他死后才认识阿基琉斯的，这其中意味深长，但他还不太明白。  
王子合眼沉思时，阿基琉斯在一旁打磨他的长矛。王子认为休息和死亡分享同样的本质，但他并不为此刻被浪费的时间感到羞愧——他在静止中，然随时可以起来，就像阿基琉斯的长矛时刻做好掷敌的准备。

突然之间，泉水厅轰然震动，阿基琉斯警觉的做出御敌的姿势，但这一次，王子被一道红光笼罩，随机消失不见了。  
这里是水仙花平原的沃土，绽放着无数忘川的鬼混。那些幽灵如地狱之花一般生在在炽热的岩浆之上，王子日日看见，但视而不见，今天仿佛第一次意识到它们的存在似的。多美啊，他说。  
阿瑞斯比以往见到的模样更实体一些。他似乎是多动用了几分神识，王子有些不耐烦，等不及想回到阿基琉斯身边。  
我对你问题的答案很感兴趣，阿瑞斯开口道。他指王子上一次见面对他表露的情感。  
王子对战神的执着哑然失笑。  
你没有活过，王子说，而你创造了我，我必然恨你。你同时给了我必受折磨的命运，你我无法感同身受。  
我也流血。阿瑞斯说，然而，王子笑了，他触摸对方的胸膛，听见的只是空洞。  
阿基琉斯和你不一样……王子摇摇头道，你只会带来冲突和战争，但战士虽然习惯于征战，但不会爱上战争。战士只会爱上死亡，而死亡才会爱上战士。  
王子说完，突然笑了，那一笑让阿瑞斯猝不及防，仿佛被利箭射穿心脏。王子趁他不注意，跑进了下一个房间，留战神在那漆黑洞穴里独自叩问。

扎格柔丝照例在水仙花平原勇往直前，直到遇见九头蛇怪都没有再次途经两人休息过的泉水厅。所幸，他抄了近道，直接回到了塔尔塔罗斯议事厅。  
你终于死了！修普诺斯惊呼道，这位先生在大厅里等了你好久。  
王子看了修普诺斯一眼咕哝道，这可不算什么友好的招呼吧……但他想着，阿基琉斯迎上前来，担忧地问，发生了什么？  
王子听到他的声音，意外的开心起来。  
我刚从火焰炽热之地回来，他说。

——  
扎格柔丝的不知第几次冒险，阿基琉斯依旧陪在他身边。  
“文件还没有找到，”阿基琉斯说，“陛下也不会愿意在大厅里看见我。”  
“至少在现在我们有共同点了。”扎格柔丝点点头，故作严肃地说道。  
他们运气很好，在至福乐土打开了两个泉水房间，并在其中一个房间里见到了帕特洛克罗斯。后者手中拿着的正是阿基琉斯苦苦寻找的那份丢失的文件，是它将帕特洛克罗斯的灵魂永恒地束缚在死亡之地。  
王子并不急着践行他们之间的约定，给两人留足了时间。但帕特洛克罗斯好像心意已决，在阿基琉斯的注视下，他请求王子将他送回人间。  
生时的荣光不过一瞬。死的空虚才是折磨。他在永生的痛苦里浸泡过足够长久的时日，已经懂得珍惜用生命逃避死亡的时光，就像他们还活着时一次又一次借助长矛的锋芒触碰死亡的刀戟一样。  
“阿基琉斯，记住那些日子，“帕特洛克罗斯说，”和我道别，然后走吧。”

王子的方案只有一个，那就是他们用蜜酒把卡戎灌醉。阿基琉斯不愧是希腊最英勇的战士，王子都喝趴下了，他还面不改色。帕特洛克罗斯抱着双臂坐在一旁，看他们收拾一地的狼藉。  
卡戎的船不像那些兵器一般认主，所以当三人踏上船板，小船并没有一怒之下将他们掀翻。扎格柔丝敢打赌他在河畔看见了塔纳托斯，不过似乎只有他一人注意到了。  
这趟旅途过去很久之后他们才从泊尔塞福涅的口中听到帕特罗克罗斯的消息，他自己选择去做一个最平凡的人，不是战士，不是君主，没有任何地位与财富，只是一个普通的手工艺人，在挥舞柴刀的时候会发愣，好像那刀在他手中有了生命。

不过那趟旅途并不怎么愉快，他们还没来得及随便怎样把自己弄死，暴怒的卡戎就找到了他们。阿基琉斯不认识他们所在的地方，但扎格柔丝明白了，这一回——他们真正死去了。  
在永恒混沌之地，没有时间也没有万物，虚无就是一条闪闪发亮的漆黑河水。  
这倒并不怎么惊人，王子想，安宁和死亡是一回事。虚无之神并不放过已经死去的人，于是他们用各种各样的方式来遗忘它，通过战斗，通过性爱，通过一切欢娱之事，然后成为迷狂的拥趸，王子知道，一旦他停下脚步，那东西就会追上他。  
他觉得这儿安静得让人无法忍受。

“你还好吗，阿基琉斯？”王子问道。他迫切渴望听到一些不是自己回声的声音。  
“除了这地方有点陌生，”阿基琉斯回答，“我想都还很好。”  
“不，我是说……他已经离开了，阿基琉斯。”  
王子凝视着他，那双异瞳闪烁着令人心醉神迷的光芒，无人能抵御那样莽撞的进攻。那双眼仿佛在说，那么现在，我要你爱我。  
他是这么说的，阿基琉斯与回忆之井确认了无数次，得到唯一确切的答案。  
而真相并非他不愿给王子一个机会，战士爱上战士是可耻的事，几乎是在贪求彼此身上最靠近死亡而密不可分的那部分，他要把那轻薄浅淡的连结扭转成摄人心魄的羁绊，他明明从未活过，却比任何一个懂得生命有死的凡人更加热烈。扎格柔丝，从镜中窥见自己的倒影，也窥见阿基琉斯，我就要你，他说。水仙诚然如梦一样生长。  
阿基琉斯看着他，也看见那鲜绿眼瞳的另一面，王子抚上他的脸颊，叹道，“不是战士爱上战士，阿基琉斯。是死者爱上死者。”

几乎是稀里糊涂地，两人吻到一块儿去。阿基琉斯觉得那永无尽头的混沌和沉寂简直令人无法忍受，他靠近了，靠得更近些，才能听到王子胸腔中那若有若无的砰砰作响。那东西跳动着，一下、一下，像不见闪电的雷鸣，也像大军压城时战鼓的声音。这感觉如此之好，令阿基琉斯几乎记起心脏在胸膛里跳动的感觉。  
扎格柔丝以一种不可置信的方式亲吻他，青涩得让阿基琉斯发笑。那是怎样的吻？唇贴着唇，轻抚，磨蹭，忧郁得不像情人的吻，只是小兽示好的亲昵。这个吻里甚至有一种胆战心惊的意味，扎格柔丝做好了自己随时会被推开的准备。  
他的胸膛痛了起来，一股子生涩的酸软狠狠捶打着他，扎格柔丝……阿基琉斯叹道。

他们的身体吻在一起，像两块磨损、却不可置信地完美契合的齿轮。扎格柔丝应允忘掉了那追着他不放的东西，因此他沉浸在情欲中，血与火顺着每根神经蛇形而上，怦然崩裂，催生出无与伦比、惊心动魄的快感。他的皮肤因汗水而湿润，浑身散发着淡淡的亮光，那光如此柔和，仿佛火苗还未剧烈焚烧前、殉情的微妙的征兆，阿基琉斯着迷地吻他的眼，一边是生命，一边是死亡。  
那条银光闪闪的河，王子想，就是冥河吧？真奇怪，它在此处看起来格外地陌生，以至于过了这么久他才将它辨认出来。  
这是他们唯一拥有的东西，虚无之中的一条河水。它浸泡着阿基琉斯的脚踝、往上，躯体、腰肢，紧紧贴着他的，让他们与河水一道融在一起。那紧追着他不放的阴影消散了，忘怀了，扎格柔丝闭上眼，想到，此刻，在这短暂而永恒的高潮之中，他终于可以休息了。

\--  
”什么？你要问我后来怎样？好兄弟，我怎么会骗你呢？是哈迪斯大人修改了冥界的条款，亲自把王子和……那位大人从混沌之地带了回来！“  
“神明死去的地方啊！我的兄弟，难得宙斯大人也开恩，赐了一道祝福，让阿基琉斯也能来往于冥府和人间！”

\--  
“捷足的阿基琉斯，站起来，奥林匹斯山召唤你。”  
静止的河水开始流动起来。他们在岸边酣睡，金色的光芒笼罩了阿基琉斯。阿基琉斯，神样的阿基琉斯，他是宙斯所喜爱的。扎格柔丝睁开眼，不无遗憾地看着阿基琉斯，为他高兴，也为自己伤心。那么，我是什么神呢？他想到，不可得到的东西落进手中，然后又失去，湿淋淋地留下一道美丽的痕迹——我是徒劳之神吧，他自嘲地笑道。  
但霎时间，一道金色的光芒将两人的手腕缠在一起。爱神的声音从那道光芒中涌入两人的感官。她说，“英勇奋战让阿基琉斯成为生者的英雄，长久的忍耐让他承受住了死后的考验，但是，我们总会忘掉这一点，有没有什么是令死亡本身都惧怕的东西呢？”  
于是王子明白了。他的脸颊开始发烫，那金色的光带逐渐消散了，一股前所未有的力量融入了他的血脉，他百感交集，想要流泪，想要大笑，想要把自己的胸膛撕开装下这些光，阿基琉斯仿佛听到他的心声一般回过头来。  
“没关系，”他的老师笑着吻他的额头，“我们还有很多时间去寻找答案。即便我们要不断重复这样的旅程。  
但你知道的，我可以同你再死一次，十次，一百次，一千次——千千万万次。”

Fin.


End file.
